


【森嵐】雨のち晴れ

by ranmatsu0412



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 2





	【森嵐】雨のち晴れ

*同居設定  
*ooc 

早晨的陽光透過窗簾灑落在房間內，隼覺得他好像被什麼東西壓著，但是他不想睜開眼睛，幾個小時前的性事讓他耗盡了體力，現在只想好好補眠。 

壓在他身上的是他的男友，白濱亞嵐。 

「隼……我肚子餓了……」亞嵐餓扁了，他軟綿綿的嗓音對著隼說，腦袋還時不時蹭一下隼的胸膛。隼當然不敢讓自家寶貝餓著，抱著亞嵐坐起身，跟他交換了一個早安吻，便下床去準備早餐。 

「亞嵐くん今天也要拍戲嗎？」隼一邊打著蛋，開口問道。  
「嗯！今天要拍最後一幕了，等我回到家我想要獎勵。」  
「那……亞嵐くん想要什麼？」  
「嘿嘿、晚上再說！」 

－ 

他們是在拍攝現場認識的。 

白濱亞嵐是當紅演員，不僅長得帥、演技精湛，個性更是出了名的溫柔。 

在工作人員都忙得不可開交時，準備就緒的亞嵐獨自一人在攝影棚散步，第一次出演連續劇讓他十分緊張，連前面有正在喝水的人都沒有注意，就撞了上去，寶特瓶裡的水因為撞擊灑了出來，亞嵐的戲服跟對方的衣服都遭受波及。 

「啊啊啊不好意思！有沒有怎麼樣？」亞嵐這才發現他幹了什麼好事，急忙向對方道歉，心想待會要被對方責罵了。但對方並沒有生氣，不是在乎自己濕淋淋的衣服，而是在第一時間關心亞嵐有沒有受傷。 

「我沒事，白濱さん的衣服也濕了呢，我帶您去換衣服。這邊請。」 

亞嵐第一次對男人有心動的感覺，他瞄一眼對方工作證上的名字── 小森隼，他將隼名字記在腦海裡。小森就這樣走進了他的心裡。


End file.
